I Choke Myself
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Imagine having little to no control over your own body. "I choke myself. I curse. My body shuts down. I stop breathing, having to have somebody hit my chest so I can breathe again. I have many vocal tics, and some other tics involve my arms moving or my head.".


I do not own the characters of Glee. They belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

Sam woke to the sound of Kesha's new album being blared in their small house, he slowly sat up and saw his little sister Stacy dance her way into his room. Se was giggling and twirling in her pink dress as she walked over to his bed and smacked him with one of the pillows. "Get up, Sammy! We have school!", she shouted into his exposed ear, after she made sure to move his blonde hair away first. "I'm up, Stacy. I'm up. Go dance into the kitchen and eat your breakfast before it gets cold.", said Sam as he threw his blankets to the side, noticing the small stuffed dog that was laying beside him. _Rufus. _Stacy made sure every night to place a stuffed animal in each of their beds before she wet to bed herself. Stevie got a stuffed alligator and Sam got a dog, while their parents got a bunny and a blue bird. He pulled himself out of bed and yawned, stretching his arms above his head and flexing his stiff shoulders.

"Come on, Samuel! You've got medicine to take before you leave, if you dont hurry you're going to be late! You overslept!", called out their Mom as she tried to clip her heels on as she walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Sam groaned at the thought of taking his medicine again, it means an upset stomach and even harder to concentrate with it in his veins. He opened a dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of tight fitting jeans and then threw on a tight white shirt that showed off the muscles in his arms and his toned abs. Stevie and him almost ran into each other in the hallway as they both made their way into the bathroom. The smaller boy took up his position at the sink to brush his teeth as Sam stood behind him and brushed out his hair, making sure it was perfect in the front before he started in the back. "Switch.", said Stevie as he wiped off his mouth on a fluffy white towel, before switching positions with the bigger boy.

Sam bent over and started to brush his own teeth, liking how no matter what he ate or drank they always stayed white. He spit out the remaining water and toothpaste before he wiped his mouth off on the same towel, standing up to perfect his hair again. "I can't see, Sam.", said Stevie as he tried to push his big brother out of the way of the mirror. Sam chuckled and moved out of the way to let his little brother have his own chance at the small mirror hanging above the sink. "Hurry up, boys. You're like girls when it comes to how you look.", said their Father as he passed the bathroom and made his way into the kitchen, smiling when they both followed him out. Sam walked into the kitchen and open the cupboard door to take out a glass, feeling his body start to shut down on him. "Going down.", he said as he started to fall backwards with his legs buckling, luckily his Father was behind him and caught him easily.

"Give it a few minutes. You good?", asked his Father as he helped Sam back onto his feet, making sure he was steady. "I'm good.", he replied as he took down a glass and filled it with orange juice, just as his Mom slid 5 pill bottles towards him. "Take them, now. I'm surprised your tics are starting this early.", ordered his Mom as she finished her own breakfast and placed the dishes in the sink to be washed later. Sam groaned and opened each of the pill bottles, taking out one of the pills from each one. He cupped them all in his hand and tossed them into his mouth following them down by a long chug of water. "Ugh. I seriously hate the after taste of those.", Sam said as he shuddered to try and get the taste in his memory to fade, rolling his tongue in his mouth to get rid of it. "Good boy.", she said to her son as she kissed him on the cheek when she passed by him.

The honking of a horn was heard outside as a truck pulled up, he looked out the window by the front door and instantly recognized the driver behind the wheel: Noah Puckerman or just Puck. "I got to go! I love you, guys!", called out Sam as he picked up his books and ran out the door, closing it behind him with a soft click. "Morning, Puck!", he called out to his best friend as he climbed into the raised up truck, placing his backpack on his lap. "Morning, Sam. You take your meds?", asked Puck as he pulled out of the driveway and drove on down the road. Puck was the only other person who knew about his big secret, besides his family, and accepted him anyway. He always tried to catch Sam when his body shut down or helped him when his tics started to get worse, he even found ways to get the blonde to relax when holding back his tics started to hurt him.

"Yes. I took them. The after taste is killer.", said Sam as he watched the older teen turn on the radio and turn it up almost to the point of blowing out the speakers in his beat up truck. Puck smiled over at the blonde in approval as he continued to drive down the road towards the High School. "I don't have class with you until fourth period. Your meds might kick in by then, hopefully. Think you'll be okay until then?", asked Puck as he glanced into the rear view mirror. "I'll be fine, I have class with Mrs. Brown second period. So I wont have to hold back in there, she understands it. And it just makes everybody laugh.", explained Sam as he looked out the window at all the passing trees and houses. "It's hilarious at times, but scary as hell when you collapse or choke yourself or stop breathing.", explained Puck as he glanced over at him from the corner of his eye. "I know, I almost bruised my neck last night.", admitted the blonde as they pulled into the entrance of the school. Puck looked over at him before he looked around for an open parking space. "Fuck!", cursed Sam as they pulled into a parking spot, Puck reached over and placed his hand over Sam's mouth with a stern "No". _Damn vocal tics. _


End file.
